


【狡槙】谎言、玫瑰和枪

by greensinging



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensinging/pseuds/greensinging
Summary: 非典型ABO
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo
Kudos: 12





	【狡槙】谎言、玫瑰和枪

上 谎言  
  
星期二上午九点，空气中还残存着些许寒意，冬日暖黄的阳光从树叶间穿过，落下一地闪闪的金子。一桩大案宣告结束，连轴转长达半个月的狡啮步履轻松地从警局门口出来：他将拥有为时三天的假期。  
狡啮心情雀跃，往男友住处走去。他的男友——西木野真（Maki Matoko）——今年24岁，第二性别为Omega，是一个花店的店长。他们两个是因为一场意外认识的，西木野不幸被匪徒当作人质，狡啮就像是罗曼蒂克小说里的英雄男主角，英勇地从枪底救下了西木野。西木野是一个美丽、主动的Omega，他对狡啮一见钟情，并展开了追求。不到一个月时间，狡啮就和他陷入爱河。  
如无意外，这对AO的结合将得到所有人的祝福。  
  
西木野在摆满鲜花的店门口向狡啮招手。他穿着一件米白色的竖纹高领毛衣，毛衣外面罩着一条围裙，银白色中长发柔顺的搭在肩膀上，细长的金色眼睛里满是笑意。在初冬金色的阳光下，西木野像是罩着一圈毛茸茸的光。他的确是一个长得非常漂亮的Omega，皮肤白皙，身高足足有一百八十公分，但这更显他的身姿纤细，仿佛一株会被风轻易吹折的花，可怜又可爱。  
看着西木野站在花丛中宛如天使般的身影，狡啮内心一阵柔软。他早已决定要在圣诞节向西木野求婚，定制的求婚戒指两个星期后就可以拿到。距离圣诞节仅有一个月，狡啮相信自己的求婚一定会成功，他像任何一个沉迷于爱情且恋家的男人一样，对于结婚后的生活抱有很大的向往。  
“加班辛苦了。”西木野像所有的Omega一样，微笑着把狡啮引进门。狡啮与他十指相扣，察觉到他的手十分之冷，比他这个在室外奔波了好几个小时的人还要冷上几度。  
狡啮把他的手放进自己的大衣口袋里，道：“你的手好冷。”  
西木野的睫毛抖了一下，他的脸上很快绽放了一个很“Omega”的温顺又带着点儿恃宠而骄味道的笑容：“我可在外面呆了一个早上。”狡啮心里一突，某种违和感在刹那略过他的心头。但这种感觉转瞬即逝，很快就被狡啮抛之脑后。  
他和西木野保持着手牵手的姿势往店的深处走，一边走一边就着刚才的话题闲聊。  
“修花吗？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“天气这么冷，以后修花就到室内来做。”  
“我尽量。”  
狡啮和西木野在沙发上坐下，对面是一整面墙的书。  
沙发上散落着好几本书，是精装版的陀思妥耶夫斯基《罪与罚》、蒲宁的小说集《林荫幽径》、加•泽文的《岛上书店》、莎士比亚的《麦克白》还有斯蒂文森的科幻小说《化身博士》。  
“好香。”狡啮说。他嗅到空气中一股淡淡的、似曾相识的甜味，这和西木野信息素味道不一样，但却让狡啮感觉到了一丝莫名的焦躁和兴奋。  
“有味道？”西木野一脸困惑，“我记得我用了信息素阻隔贴。”  
狡啮心想，难道有其他Omega来过？  
很快西木野的动作就打断了他的思绪。  
西木野轻轻摩挲狡啮长着青色胡茬的下巴，很自然地亲了一口，道：“虽然这样也很帅，但是还是要好好的打理仪容啊狡啮。”说着，他从卫生间拿了剃刀回来，跨坐在狡啮身上，细致地给狡啮刮起了胡子，还顺便修了一下眉毛。  
“好香啊。”狡啮把脸埋在西木野的肩窝，又一次感叹道。这时充斥于他鼻间的是西木野的雪松味信息素，刚刚那股甜味完全消失不见。他侧头一看，果然，西木野的后颈干干净净的。  
西木野像搂着一只大熊一样的搂着狡啮，他轻声说：“你是不是要发情了？”  
“唔哼。”狡啮不说话了，他只是死死掐住了西木野纤细的腰肢。  
狡啮的确是要发情了。  
30年前，人类的第二性征Alpha、Beta、Omega又一次产生了进化，这次进化导致原本位于绝对主导地位Alpha和Omega在发情方面互换，原本应该有发情期的Omega不再发情，而没有发情期的Alpha则拥有了为期三天到七天不等的发情期。在alpha发情期间，alpha会极度依赖他标记过的Omega，甚至有部分Alpha会出现类似于动物筑巢的行为。正如三十年前Omega不能轻易祛除alpha的终生标记，在三十年后的今天，alpha也受着他们所烙下的标记的影响。如今，在通常情况下，一个Alpha一生仅能标记一个Omega，如果Alpha的Omega不幸死亡，那么Alpha将在痛苦中度过余生。进化致使Omega的地位在社会上急剧上升，原本被认作是附属品和生育机器的Omega们在这三十年间走入政治舞台，为社会进步作出了很大贡献。  
作为一个保守的Alpha，狡啮并没有对西木野进行终生标记。同样是保守派的西木野更是认同结婚后再标记这一理念。因此，即使年至三十的狡啮平素的发情期来势汹汹，连抑制剂都不太管用，他们两个最深入的行为也只是进行临时标记。  
这次的发情期和之前狡啮经历的一样，西木野很镇定地给他打了一支抑制剂，然后用信息素抚慰他。但狡啮却有些失控了。  
狡啮叼着西木野后劲的皮肉，用牙齿细细的磨着。他知道此时应该进行一次快速的临时标记，然后他的发情症状在抑制剂的帮助下就会减轻许多。但是当他刺破那块脆弱而诱人的白肉时，方才空气中的甜味忽然爆开，西木野惊叫一声，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，脸也湿漉漉的。狡啮被这股味道摄住，一时间脑海一片空白，只想狠狠地咬住底下那人的脖子，往他的腺体里注入足够多的信息素。  
这味道实在是太甜太腻太危险了，让人联想到性欲、诱惑、死亡。这和西木野略带性冷淡的雪松味完全不一样，狡啮也从来没有在西木野身上闻到过这样的味道。可是他觉得这味道很熟悉。  
狡啮有那么一瞬间昏了头，他刺穿西木野的腺体，在本能的控制下向里面注入信息素。很快，狡啮就清醒了过来，但一瞬间的失控已经让整个标记的过程完成了一半，西木野浑身脱力，瘫软在狡啮怀里。他此刻的表情冷而艳丽，脸上晕出一点浸过水一般的红，金色的眼睛仿佛沉在水底，透着朦胧的妩媚，嘴唇鲜红，是一朵待人采撷的花。西木野此时的模样，混着甜腻的香气，仿佛他浑身都被精液包裹，淫靡异常。  
西木野微微喘了口气，他像是察觉到了什么，很亲昵地拍拍狡啮的头，道：“狡啮，我去一趟卫生间，你不要跟过来。”  
  
处理完这次发情期，狡啮和西木野进行了一次约会。  
他们两个在江水边漫步，落日西沉，路上只余落叶的影子。狡啮和西木野围着同一条厚厚的白色长围巾，肩膀挨着肩膀，手牵着手，紧紧贴在一起走路。他们两个是优秀的两人三足选手，连步伐都惊人的一致。  
“今天假期就结束了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“哎呀。”西木野埋怨，“还有好多想干的事情没有干呢，想一起去吃大餐什么的……”  
狡啮感觉他这句话说得很假，很造作。他知道西木野非常挑食，是一个标准的素食主义者，饮食的唯一偏好就是番茄。之前在评价再好的餐厅里吃饭，虽说他有意表现出很喜欢的样子，并且平时也刻意掩藏自己极度挑食的事实，但狡啮还是发现西木野这个人对于食物的要求非常的奇怪。  
让西木野在外就餐还不如狡啮亲自下厨，至少此时西木野露出的笑容是真心实意的。  
“下次吧。等下次假期。”狡啮说。  
“我记住了哦。”西木野从口袋里抽出一支枝干短短的红玫瑰，他把这朵鲜艳的花插在狡啮的上衣口袋里，“呐，狡啮，注意安全。”  
“我会的。”狡啮吻了吻他的手，唇齿间尝到一点清淡的雪松味。  
那种鸦片一样的甜味，到底是怎么回事？狡啮心中闪过一个困惑。  
西木野解开围巾，向前走，他转身和狡啮对视。在落日的余晖中，他的表情晦暗不清，竟让狡啮觉得十分陌生。一种难言的兴奋自头皮向下炸开，狡啮第一次在非发情期的情况下勃起了。  
狡啮停住了脚步。  
西木野面朝狡啮，倒着向前走。  
他微笑着，轻声念鲁米的诗：  
  
来吧，亲爱的，  
且让我们来相爱，  
趁你我  
尚在人世。  


中 玫瑰

槙岛圣护觉得狡啮慎也非常有意思。  
“是一个值得观察的人类标本。”在捏造“西木野真”这个身份时，槙岛如是对藤间幸三郎说。  
“你可别把自己栽里头。”藤间警告槙岛。  
藤间在明面上是一个犯罪心理学家，实际上也只为罪犯服务。而槙岛多在地下活跃，在大部分时候，他也不知道槙岛具体在干什么。  
他们此刻聚在一起仅是为“标本事件”扫尾。在这次近乎完美的犯罪活动中，藤间一时疏忽，留下了一点小尾巴：他被佐佐山光留看见，并忘记销毁他的眼睛。  
凭借这一点点线索，佐佐山光留的好友狡啮慎也似乎挖掘出了什么。  
槙岛借西木野真这个身份接近狡啮，他为两人的相遇安排了一个浪漫的英雄救美情节。很快，事情发展的正如槙岛想象的那样——狡啮抵不过漂亮Omega的猛烈追求，很快就和西木野真谈起了恋爱，在几个月后他们同居，最近狡啮还生出了结婚的念头。  
狡啮的确是一个很好的男友，虽然说有点傻乎乎的，但是让人很有安全感。如果他真的是西木野真的话，那么一定会答应狡啮的求婚，结婚后生两个小孩，安安心心的和他过一辈子，两个人之间或许会有争吵，但退让的总会是狡啮，因为西木野一定是被宠爱的那一个。  
真好啊，可惜这是一段充斥着谎言的关系，槙岛圣护只可能是槙岛圣护，他永远不可能变成柔弱、温顺的西木野真。  
槙岛望着狡啮离开的背影，心中一哂。他最近稍微有点沉溺于这段角色扮演了，本来应该是高高在上的执棋者，却忍不住下场做了棋子，甚至还体会到了从未有过的、名为“嫉妒”的情绪。  
他的确嫉妒“西木野真”。  
所以——  
  
祝你平安，狡啮。  
  
假期结束，一起影响极其恶劣的校园Omega性侵案让狡啮又一次陷入忙碌当中。  
狡啮忙着取证、搜查、破案，这次的案件并非一起单纯的性侵案，而是和前几次的大案一样，属于教唆作案。狡啮寻找这个幕后黑手已经很久了，他曾经以为幕后黑手是藤间幸三郎，但在藤间被捕后，幕后黑手依然活跃，而藤间也承认他有一名同伴，他和藤间一样，是三十年前的那一批基因研究院的违禁人造Omega。  
狡啮花费了很长的时间，找到了曾经的名单。  
“槙岛圣护”——这个名字引起了他的注意。这个Omega的履历太干净了，干净得就像是被人动了手脚。  
  
狡啮盯着监控，他手上的烟快烧到尽头。  
常守朱提着外卖进来，縢秀星大叹一声：“好香啊——朱果然最可爱的大小姐！”  
好香啊。  
狡啮瞳孔紧缩。  
他想起那天西木野店里似曾相识的甜味他是在哪里嗅到过的了。  
那是“标本事件”的凶案现场，佐佐山的血流了一地，浓重的血腥味中藏着一丝鸦片般的甜香味。这是幕后黑手的信息素味道。  
这是——  
烟烧到了尽头，狡啮的思绪被燃烧的烟头烫回。他没有松开夹烟的手，电脑屏幕上，监控录像里闪过一个熟悉的人影。  
如果不是日夜相处，狡啮根本注意不到那个人。  
狡啮怀着巨大的恐惧，把进度条倒回去，慢速播放。  
在揭露答案的这一秒，狡啮脑中闪过很多念头。其实最开始他并没有爱上西木野，他答应和西木野在一起只是被西木野孜孜不倦的追求和该成家了这个念头驱动的，和西木野的相处的确很快乐，他是一个很好的Omega，好到像是一个标准Omega的模板。开始的那几个月，狡啮时时为自己欺骗了一个Omega的感情而愧疚，他想了很久要不要和西木野分手。但是从某一天开始，西木野突然变了，他变得更加鲜活、真实、有人气，骨子里的冷漠和危险一点点浮出表面。  
西木野的改变让狡啮感到惴惴不安，但不能否认的是，这样的西木野更迷人，更有魅力。狡啮爱上了他，并忍不住在发情期临时标记了他。  
他知道西木野也许不是什么单纯的Omega，他猜想西木野或许是一个惯会伪装的Omega。但狡啮已经下定决定包容西木野的伪装，只要他不干什么违反狡啮原则的事情。  
但是——  
监控中的画面被放大，狡啮一帧帧地看。屏幕上，漂亮的白发Omega朝着监视者露出一个从容的笑容，他在说话。  
他在无声地挑衅：“狡啮。”  
“碰！”狡啮自座位上弹跳起来。  
  
所有的线索在刹那间串联在了一起，狡啮的汗毛倒竖。幕后黑手拥有了脸，那是西木野真——不，那是槙岛圣护。  
狡啮忽然意识到，就连“槙岛圣护”这个名字也是那个恶劣的男人刻意让他知道的。以槙岛圣护的能力，制造一份真实的简历不费吹灰之力，就像他捏造“西木野真”这个身份的时候一样。  
一切就像是一个巨大的玩笑，他完全被槙岛愚弄了，所有的甜蜜、爱意都是谎言。狡啮被狠狠的戏耍了。海浪般汹涌的愤怒将狡啮淹没，那些关于未来的幻想、柔软的亲吻和午后的相拥就像旋涡一样，嘲笑着狡啮的愚蠢和天真。  
槙岛圣护、槙岛圣护、槙、岛、圣、护——  
狡啮咬牙切齿，无声的念着他的名字。  
狡啮从来没有这么恨过一个人。  
  
果然，人去楼空。  
西木野真，不，槙岛圣护凭空消失了。世间好像完全失去了他存在过的痕迹，花店里温存的点点滴滴统统消失殆尽，只留下满墙的书冷冰冰地凝视着狡啮。  
狡啮第一次在花店里抽烟，因为西木野真是一个娇弱的Omega，狡啮平时都克制着自己抽烟的欲望。  
他抽了一整夜的烟。天光微亮，照亮他的脸庞：仅仅是一夜的时间，狡啮就形容憔悴了许多，青色的胡茬像野草一样扎在皮肤上，眼白满是血丝，眼睛却亮的惊人。  
“要好好打理仪容啊，狡啮。”  
槙岛的声音像毒蛇一样缠绕住狡啮。狡啮猛然回头，却发现室内除了他之外再无他人。暴虐的情绪如同暴风雨般袭来，狡啮疯了似的把花店里的花踢倒在地。  
——我一定要抓住槙岛圣护。  
狡啮沉着脸，来到卫生间，用槙岛惯用的那支剃须刀，慢慢地把胡子刮干净。  
随后，他径直往婚戒店走去。  
  
两个星期后。  
警局所有人都忙得焦头烂额，就好像世界上所有的罪犯都商量好在这两个星期里犯下大事，案子一个接着一个，情节一个赛一个恶劣。整个城市人心惶惶，网民们开始喷公安局不作为。早在三十年前进化时留下的祸根又一次浮出水面，ABO三个性别之间的固有矛盾再次爆发。  
为了转移大众的注意力，今天，所有电视和网络频道统一直播总理大臣的再婚。  
狡啮是在执勤时看到的这场政治表演。他看着头顶上的大屏幕，屏幕里，总理大臣的Omega赫然是早已被捕入狱的藤间幸三郎。狡啮惊诧极了，而屏幕里主持人还在按部就班的介绍他们的身份：“年龄24的Omega，西木野真，今年研究生刚刚毕业……”  
“……婚后，总理大臣将会把基因研究所的部分权限和夫人共享，相信在alpha和Omega的同心协作下，基因研究所将会指明人类进化的道路……”  
一个刺耳的铃声响了起来，狡啮接通了电话。  
“中午好，狡啮。最近过的还愉快吗？”槙岛在电话对面自说自话起来，“今天的新闻看到了吗？真是讨厌啊，藤间这个男人，我可是绞尽脑汁才想出这个名字。”  
槙岛短促的笑了一声。  
“西木野……不，槙岛圣护。”  
狡啮用备用终端，通知常守朱查询这个通话的ip地址。常守朱没有问为什么，很快回了句“延长通话时间”。  
“很快就认清现实了嘛，我还以为你要痛哭流涕，哀悼自己爱情的死去。啊啊，我真是一个恶劣的人啊，用这样拙劣的行为毁灭了一个alpha对爱情的向往。啊呀，没准死后要下十八层地狱。”  
狡啮感觉到愤怒：“你的确应该下地狱，但不是因为这件事。”  
“怎么，从西木野（Maki）到槙岛（Makishima）这件事还不够打击你吗？你这样的反应，让我非常感兴趣，真是迫不及待想要看到你露出饱受打击以致绝望的样子。”  
就是这样一个男人，一个以犯罪和戏耍人类为乐趣的男人，一个足以让狡啮生出生理厌恶的男人，一个狡啮恨不得杀死的男人。  
这样一个男人，这样一个男人！  
狡啮可悲的发现，除却恨，占据他心头的竟然还有爱。  
太可悲了，太可怜了，他爱上的居然是槙岛，而非槙岛以“西木野”之名精心编制的甜蜜陷阱。  
“警局的那个小姑娘追查的还挺快的，只是——”槙岛的声音阴冷而狠厉，“她还不配插入我们之间。”  
“狡啮，我等你。”  
电话挂断了。  


下 枪

第一场雪落下了。  
雪花纷纷扬扬，像是一片片晶莹的细羽在空中飘落。圣诞节已经到了，街头贴满了红红绿绿的装饰品，圣诞树们被雪染上白色，整个世界仿佛在举行一个巨大的婚礼。  
狡啮推开门时，内心意外地很平静。  
天气真冷啊。他只是这样想。外套隐隐透出枪的形状，他的皮肉被尖锐的硌着。  
室内浓郁的信息素味道被风裹挟出来，风雪淋上了糖浆。狡啮把门反锁上，花店里所有灯都打开了，那天他狂怒的成果还在地上，一地腐烂枯萎的花瓣上面，又堆上了数不尽的玫瑰花。这些红玫瑰娇艳得惊人，甚至让狡啮感觉到了一丝丝的目眩。槙岛霸道的信息素味道把所有花朵的香味都镇压了，整个房间里只有他那浓稠到要滴下来的甜味。  
狡啮一步一步，极其小心地往前走。在短短三个星期里，他又一次深刻地体会到槙岛的狡猾和狠辣。他现在的姿态其实相当的狼狈，胸膛上的贯穿伤因为剧烈运动破裂，血迹从绷带里渗了出来。他在医院里接到了槙岛的电话，随后，他给自己打了一管兴奋剂，直奔他们曾经的爱居。  
他没有猜错，槙岛果然在这里。  
槙岛穿着一身马甲衬衫两件套，非常从容地翻着书：“‘当年我曾轻率地说，他若死了，我就活不下去。可是他死了，我却照样活了下来。但是每当我回忆起此后所经历的一切时，我总是问自己：我这一生究竟有过什么东西吗？’（注）你会怎样回答这个问题呢？”  
这是狡啮三个星期里第一次亲眼看见槙岛。槙岛看起来和之前没有什么差别，他不笑的时候和以前一样，冷漠而俊美。  
槙岛笑了，他笑起来的时候，完全没有了西木野的影子。狡啮直观的感觉到，此时的槙岛和最开始的西木野，是完完全全不同的两个人。  
“好久不见，狡啮。”  
狡啮感觉口袋里的盒子烫得发慌。他觉得自己快要疯了，无上的爱意和恨意交织在一起，要把他活活逼疯。  
终端不停地闪烁着，狡啮知道这是宜野座他们在给他发信息，问他到底是怎么一回事。但是狡啮已经不想管这些了，他把所有的联络工具都关机，他要让世界上仅剩下两个人，一个是他，另一个是槙岛。  
“还有十分钟，基因研究所就要‘砰’的一下，像烟花一样被炸上天了。这样的场景，一定很美丽吧，你为什么要来这里呢？你为什么不去阻止这场爆炸呢？这不像你啊，狡啮。”  
狡啮为槙岛的气定神闲愤怒，种种复杂的情感杂糅在一起，反而使他获得了从未有过的清醒和冷静。  
“宜野座他们已经去处理这件事了。”狡啮听到自己这样说，“我来这里，是要来处理一下我们之间的事情，槙岛圣护。”  
“是吗？我和你之间存在羁绊和联系吗？名为西木野真的人只是一个骗局，一场谎言，难道你到这个时候还不肯清醒过来吗？真是，你真是一个孤独的人啊，狡啮慎也。”  
“我是来向你求婚的。”狡啮停顿了一下，“如果没有发生这些事情的话。今天，狡啮慎也是来向槙岛圣护求婚的。”  
他一句话说得颠三倒四，但是素来伶牙俐齿的槙岛却被他的话震住了。  
槙岛看着狡啮，他的表情很冷，却很美。他是一朵糜烂的花，他也许不应该在这里盛开，因为这里是不允许有太美丽太馥郁的鲜花存在的。  
过了好一会儿，槙岛才出声：“……你发情了。”他像是小孩子看到什么稀奇的物件一样，好奇地凑近狡啮，揩了揩他脸上无声的泪，“为什么要哭呢？你并没有对我做什么过分的事情呀。”  
Alpha在发情期期间落泪大哭是一件罕见的事情，通常情况下，这意味着Alpha在潜意识中认为其对Omega做了需要Omega宽恕的事情。  
狡啮不回答槙岛的问题，他只是死死地搂住槙岛，默无声息地流眼泪。槙岛像安慰一条失落的大狗狗一样的拍着狡啮的头，他的心底长出了一朵极其柔软易碎的小花，狡啮的眼泪把他的心整个泡软了。  
槙岛看着远方研究院炸开时的黄色光芒，心里竟是在想，如果早一点遇到他就好了。  
槙岛从来不知道自己原来有Omega那种柔软的情绪，他从来都认为Omega这个身份仅仅是让自己看起来无害，给自己增加一个砝码。像他这样人造的Omega，永远都不能像真正的Omega、真正的人那样在这个世间活着，他在漫无边际的宇宙里缩成小小的一团，是那么的孤独……所有人都可以被取代，所有东西利用完了都可以被丢掉。可在此刻，他抓住了什么永恒不变的东西。  
“呐，狡啮，你想标记我吗？”  
槙岛抚摸狡啮布满泪痕的脸，灯光下，他的神情温柔而恬静。是一个贞洁的圣子在向苦难的人赐福。  
很奇怪的是，即使杀了那么多的人，槙岛的眼睛依然清澈得仿佛新雪。  
狡啮问：“我可以终生标记你吗？”即使是在被情欲控制的情况下，狡啮依然保持着他的温柔。  
“我都可以哦。你确定你想好了？”  
狡啮的眼泪缓缓停住，他清楚地知道终生标记的后果：没有槙岛的日子里，他将会过的艰难无比。他不可以再次标记另一个Omega，终生标记意味着他和槙岛将会成为一个难以分割的整体。  
但哪又怎么样呢？狡啮已经下定了决心。他从来没有为他的决定后悔过。  
狡啮把槙岛压在沙发上，他胡乱的亲吻着槙岛的眼睛，亲吻他锋利而令人生厌的红色嘴唇。槙岛激烈的回吻他，他们两个在红色沙发上吻得难舍难分，狭窄的房间里充斥着接吻的暧昧水声。唇舌交缠间，狡啮摸索着想要解开槙岛马甲的扣子，好几次都没能解开。正当狡啮感到不耐烦，想要直接用暴力撕开时，槙岛冰冷的手伸了过来，蜷缩在狡啮的手里，把衣服扣子给解开了。这双灵巧的手探向狡啮的胸襟，把狡啮的衣服剥了个一干二净，只留下胸膛处裹着的绷带，那绷带上被鲜血染红了一点，正好是在心脏的位置。  
槙岛怜惜地用指尖轻触这一块鲜血。在这底下，一颗炽热的心脏正在跳动。这实际上是槙岛刻上去的伤疤，本来是想直接一枪击毙狡啮的，但一时心软，想要和狡啮再见一面。槙岛没怎么心软过，为数不多的几次都犯在狡啮身上。他的手继续向下探，把狡啮腰上的两把手枪抽了出来，扔到地上。  
“……唔嗯！”槙岛吃痛的叫了一声。狡啮咬了他的嘴唇一口。他的嘴唇因为接吻呈现出一种极为淫靡的艳红色，肿起来的下唇上有一个清晰的牙印。  
狡啮把槙岛的马甲和衬衫脱下来，反手扔到地上。他的头在槙岛身上拱来拱去，就像动物标记所有物一样，不停地尝试在槙岛身上留下印记。  
米色的九分裤落在地上，槙岛近乎全身赤裸地躺在沙发上喘息。他的后穴已经湿得不能再湿，完全做好了被进入的准备。可狡啮依然磨磨蹭蹭，试图在槙岛身上的每一寸地方都做上标记。  
槙岛只好引狡啮的手去摸他湿透了的地方。  
狡啮的动作忽然停了，他仰视槙岛，白色顶灯让这张面孔格外锐利，整个眼窝部分都被阴影覆盖，深陷于其中的眼睛颜色变得很深。  
他定定地看着槙岛，忽然轻声说：“我那么爱你。”他的声音里包裹着巨大的哀伤，仿佛整个宇宙的悲哀都降临到了他身上。  
这句话实在是太悲伤了，槙岛感觉莫名的悲哀就像一把长刃刺穿了他。他简直不能忍受这种感觉，于是他低头，用力地吻了下去。槙岛的手往下探，他想要解开狡啮的皮带。  
他摸到了另一个东西，这是一个硬的、四四方方的小盒子。  
这是一个红色的戒指盒。  
槙岛双手颤抖的打开戒指盒，两枚银色的素环戒指在红色丝绒里闪闪发光。槙岛摸索着戒指的纹路，他感觉戒指内圈里刻了一行字。  
“Kougami Shinya & Makishima Shogo”  
  
狡啮的确是来向我求婚的。  
一种难以言喻的感觉瞬间击中了槙岛心中最敏感的那个点，他感觉到眼角一点湿润，这点湿润划过皮肤，落到鬓角里。  
  
“——啊！”槙岛惊叫一声，他被整个翻了过来，一条腿被架在狡啮的肩膀上，他的小腿绷得笔直，腰和大腿之间弯出一个令人热血奔张的美丽弧度。  
狡啮的食指探了进去，不停地抠挖着这个淌满了水的洞。他的食指指腹上有枪茧，触感极其明显。  
槙岛完全被汗浸湿，他的头发凌乱贴在脸颊上，脸色如纸一样白，嘴唇却是红润的，竟显出一种格外的凌虐般的色情。  
  
太折磨人了，还不如直接标记——  
槙岛脑海中的念头未落，电击般的快感自尾椎处闪了上来。他发出一声短促的呻吟，整个人弹了起来，但很快被狡啮按住。狡啮单手把槙岛摁在沙发上，在贯穿槙岛的同时不停地舔吻他后颈的那一块嫩肉。狡啮这一下进来的太快太急了，即使是Omega这种天生适合做承受者的体质，也不能完全避免痛苦。  
“……！”  
槙岛无声的喘息着，他整个人想要蜷成一团，却被狡啮的动作制止。他被汗湿的侧脸紧紧贴在红色沙发上，口水在嘴角留下一道晶莹的曲线。他整个人都是水淋淋的，体内似乎存在着一汪热泉，让他浸润在一种奇异又情色非常的水润感当中。  
“槙岛、槙岛圣护。”狡啮喘着粗气，在穴里不住地抽插。高热的甬道绞紧吸附着入侵者，甚至在它每一次抽出时依依不舍地吮吸它。  
“啊……”  
槙岛的呻吟逐渐带上甜美的滋味。痛苦之后的快感狠狠地袭来，很快就穿透了四肢百骸，他像是在暴风雨中的小舟里飘摇，本能地依附着把他钉在沙发上的那根阴茎。  
“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
狡啮突然将性器抽出来，他停下动作。浪潮般的快感在瞬间停下来，槙岛本能的追逐那根巨大的性器，他完全不知道自己在干什么了，甚至连狡啮的话都没有听清楚。  
“什、什么……？”  
狡啮重复了一遍：“槙岛，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
这场本应该是浪漫而庄严的求婚却在这个荒诞又色情的场合进行了。但万幸的是，与计划中的一样，这一天的确是圣诞节。  
  
狡啮为自己和槙岛戴上戒指，随后，他挤进槙岛的腿间，以后入的方式再一次狠狠地捅了进去。他这一下异常凶狠，险些把槙岛顶出沙发。狡啮一只手按着槙岛的漂亮而莹润的肩胛骨，一只手死死掐着他的腰，他发了狂似的在狭小的甬道里顶弄，试图把Omega的生殖腔挤开。  
槙岛暴露在光线下的半张脸像是被水泡过一般，透出一种极其炫目灼热的红。随着他断断续续的呻吟声，嘴畔的布被濡湿了一块。然而他大腿底下那块布湿得更厉害，身体自动分泌的水在狡啮的抽插中不停地顺着白腻的大腿往下流，空气中甜美的信息素味道浓得吓人。  
“啊……狡——！”  
性器猛然顶开了生殖腔，槙岛在这一秒甚至失去了意识！他的背下意识地弓起，整个身体都绷得很紧。槙岛在这一刻终于感觉到了危险，他竭力地想要往前爬，挣脱这个可能会摧毁他的勃然巨物，但这个时候已经迟了，狡啮把他拖回来，力气之大到甚至让槙岛坐在了他怀里。  
这个姿势让性器一下就顶到了底，槙岛发出一声痛苦的呻吟，但很快这种痛苦就被狂风暴雨般的顶弄所带来的快乐取代。槙岛的头高高仰起，汗水不停地从额头上流淌下来，他的嘴唇微微张开，贝齿之间牵着一根闪闪发光的银丝，殷红的舌头在黑暗中若隐若现。狂烈的快感近乎把槙岛整个人支配了，这是他第一次体会到这种头脑完全空白的滋味。  
一整面墙的书都在凝视着这场结合。狡啮在尼采、福柯、莎士比亚、斯威夫特等人的注视下，不住地舔咬槙岛的后颈，在成结的前一秒，他的眼泪又无知无觉地落了下来。  
狡啮死死地把槙岛圈在他怀里，他终于刺穿槙岛的后颈，将Alpha的信息素注入到他怀里的Omega的腺体里。与此同时，狡啮的阴茎迅速膨大成结，凶狠无比地卡死了槙岛的生殖腔。浓精在生殖腔内爆出，Alpha浓烈的信息素味道第一次压过了Omega的味道。  
槙岛无声地呜咽着，在这一刻他不能更清醒地认识到，他已经完完全全、从里到外地被钉在他身体里的这个男人占有了。同时，他也完全的占有了这个男人。槙岛完全属于狡啮了，相对的，狡啮也完全属于槙岛了。  
槙岛无意识地死死掐着狡啮的手，感到无边的升腾的快乐。  
  
雪下的很大，把窗子糊成一片的白色。这是一个很好的夜晚，有风和雪、玫瑰和枪的呼号，有爱人的低语和淌至末世的眼泪。  
发情期整整持续了三天。  
  
“你还记得那个问题吗？”发情期结束后，狡啮突然说：“‘我回答自己：有过的，只有过一件东西，就是那个寒秋的夜晚。世上到底有过他这么个人吗？有过的。’（注）”  
槙岛接着他的话说下去：“‘这就是我一生所拥有的全部东西，而余者不过是一场多余的梦。’（注）”他微微笑了起来，“呐，狡啮，你再也不能标记别人了，你再也不能摆脱我了，你后悔吗？”  
“我从来不后悔。”  
这个狡啮生平见过最好看的Omega转身背对着他，闭上眼睛，绽放出一个释然的笑容。槙岛饱含着爱意，轻声说：“就到这里为止吧，狡啮。”  
  
狡啮有两支上了膛的左轮手枪，和一腔火热的爱意。  
他扣动了扳机。  
  
END.

注：均为蒲宁《寒秋》


End file.
